Love Graffiti
by gleeful-dreamer
Summary: **Fic #3** Sequel to 'It Was A Forever Thing, An Eternal Love.' Brittany & Mike are planning the biggest day of their lives. But Brittany discovers something, & she's afraid Mike will hate her. What will Mike's reaction be? Will they make it to the altar?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright summer's day. Warm too. Brittany lay out in Mike's backyard on a towel, different notebooks and magazines in front of her. Mike had gone inside to get them both an icypole. Brittany kept flicking through the magazines and making notes in the different notebooks. These were notes that Brittany was happy to be making. Graduation had just been a few months before, in the fall. Brittany was glad to not have notes to make in preparation for exams. But they, along with Mike's help, had allowed her to graduate. And she had gotten into the local college, as had Mike, both on dance scholarships. But being summer, and on break, the dance major wasn't making any notes for lectures or assignments. Brittany was making more wedding notes.

"Here you are my blonde bumblebee," Mike said as he sat on the towel beside Brittany, holding out an icypole. Brittany put down her pen, and sat up, taking the icypole from Mike, "Thanks babe," she smiled as she started on the icypole. "So how's it coming along?" Mike asked, peering over at the array of magazines and notebooks. Brittany giggled, "If you're looking for stuff on my dress, that's all at Santana's!" Brittany moved, sitting in the V of Mike's legs, "You're not seeing anything to do with it until daddy walks me down the aisle!" Mike grinned at the thought of watching Brittany walk down the aisle towards him, on what he knows will be the happiest day ever. There was only four weeks left until that day.

Brittany picked up one of the notebooks, still eating her icypole, "So how about this way?" She showed Mike what she had written/drawn up for the seating plan at the reception. There was a family table, a couple of tables for their fellow ex-glee clubbers, then tables for the rest of their relatives and friends. They'd be sitting at a table up the front, with their dad's, Santana who was head bridesmaid, and Puck who was best man. "Mmm, that's good babygirl. But maybe we could put that one there, and then that one turned around that way?" Mike said as he pointed to the notebook. Brittany leant back into Mike, tilting her head so that she was looking at him, "You are," she kissed his cheek, "A genius! That works so much better!" Brittany moved back on to her towel, laying on her stomach and started re-drawing the seating plan.

Mike peeked over Brittany's shoulder, smiling at the way she was making sure everything was written perfectly. Mike rubbed his hands across Brittany's shoulders, giving her a massage. Brittany put the pen down, and pushed aside the notebook that was in front of her, , and rested her head on her arms. "Mmm, what's this for?" she asked. Mike moved over, sitting on Brittany's legs, still massaging her shoulders, "Just coz," he started, applying pressure up and down Brittany's spine, causing her to groan slightly. "That wasn't too hard was it?" Mike asked. "No not at all. Perfect," Brittany replied. "Ohh, good good. But yes, this is because you deserve it, you've been working so hard on the wedding." Brittany smiled, "You really are amazing, and you have been working hard too!" "Not as hard as you Blondie. It's going to be perfect. I can't wait." The smile on Brittany's face widened, "Neither can I. Four weeks today!" "Yep, four weeks, and they are gonna drag too!" Mike laughed, continuing to give Brittany a full back massage, "Plus I have a surprise for you. It's something for both of us, but yeah." "Oooh tell me! What did you get?" Mike leant down and kissed Brittany's shoulder, "You'll see."

For the rest of the afternoon, Brittany kept trying to get out of Mike what was going on, what his surprise was. "What are you two laughing about?" Jackie asked as she walked into the backyard. "Mike won't tell me what this surprise is! He's hiding something from me!" Jackie looked from Brittany to Mike, grinning, "It'll be worth the wait Brittany." "Wait," Brittany said, sitting up, "You know? Mike!" She playfully slapped his chest, "Who else knows?" Mike sat up, laughing a little, "Oww babe! And umm... Just both our parents. It's kind of from them too actually." Brittany gasped, "You're all so mean!" "But you love us," Mike said, hugging her. "I do," admitted Brittany, hugging him back. "And we all love you too Brittany. It'll be worth the wait to find out," Jackie chimed in, "But for now, come inside and eat, dinner's ready." Jackie walked back inside as Brittany and Mike gathered up the towels and all the notebooks and magazines.

As they ate dinner, Brittany kept glaring around the table. She didn't like that they were keeping a secret from her. Mike helped Jackie clear the table, and get dessert ready. "Britt," John chuckled, "That sour face will go once you see the surprise." "I just can't believe you're all keeping whatever it is from me!" Jackie and Mike came back to the table with dessert. "Babygirl," Mike said, sitting down beside Brittany, "This Saturday I'll show you ok?" "This Saturday son?" Jackie turned to Brittany, "You really will love it, dear." "And it's a bit of thank you, for doing so much of the wedding plans," Mike kissed Brittany's cheek. "Mike," Brittany blushed, "You've done some planning too!" "Not as much as you bumblebee." John smiled, "Brittany, you'll... You'll know what we mean when you see it. It's something you won't have to worry about later." Brittany sighed, eating her last spoonful of mousse. Mike chuckled, "Oh babygirl, it's ok. Only a couple more days." "I know, but still. I won't be able to stop thinking about this mystery surprise!" Jackie and John laughed a little as they cleared away the dessert dishes. "You're all so mean!" Brittany pouted. Mike hugged Brittany, almost pulling her off her chair, and whispered in her ear,, "Can I make it up to you? Come with me..." Brittany was a bit confused, until she felt Mike's finger drawing circles on her hipbone. She grinned and stood up, "But I guess it will be ok if it is as amazing as you all say." "Night mum, dad," Mike said, standing up. "Mmm, night," chorused Brittany, as she followed Mike down the hall to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany flicked her hair back out of her face as she rested her head down on the pillow next to Mike's. "You definitely made up for it mister," she giggled. Mike smirked, pulling Brittany on top of him, "Well that's good, because I don't like you being mad at me," he chuckled. "I can't stay mad at you," Brittany said as she kissed Mike tenderly, "Or get mad really." She pulled them onto their sides, tangling her legs in Mikes. "Same here babygirl, same here," Mike said. Brittany snuggled more into Mike as he rested on his back, and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next day involved them visiting the venue where they were having the reception, to show them the seating plan and to finalise the menu. After all that was sorted, Mike dropped Brittany off at Santana's. He had to work that night, plus Brittany wanted to talk wedding details with her best friend. "Bye bye babyboy," Brittany leant over and kissed Mike as he pulled up out front of Santana's house, "Don't miss me too much." "I'll try," Mike said, grinning as he kissed her back. Brittany hopped out of the car with her bag, and walked up the path to the front door. Mike didn't drive off until Santana had answered the door and Brittany stepped inside.

After waving a quick hello to Santana's parents, Brittany followed Santana to her bedroom, and flopped down on the bed. "So how is my bee?" Santana asked, flopping beside her best friend. "I'm great," Brittany giggled, "Mike tried to get out of me what my dress is like, and when I told him all that stuff was here, he seemed sad." Santana sat up, laughing, "Silly boy! Did her think you would keep all that with the other plans and stuff?" "Hey! That's my man you're talking about there!" Brittany sat up. Santana kept laughing as she grabbed a hairbrush and started doing Brittany's hair in a braid. "Lucky you're my best friend S-Pez! Otherwise I would have to hurt you!" Santana rolled her eyes, "Mmm, but if you did, you'd be down one in the bridal party..." "Don't you even joke about that!" Brittany gasped. "Oh bee!" Santana said as she finished one braid and hugged Brittany, "It's all going to be perfect. I'm sure Mike will look amazing in his tux, and you look stunning in you dress,, and the day will be amazing. Magical even." Brittany smiled as Santana started the second braid, "I know San. And I have got to ask, but would you do a speech at the reception?" Santana paused, holding Brittany's hair, "Ohh BrittBritt! Of course I will!" "Yay! Thank you so much!" Santana finished the braid and took Brittany's hand when she turned around, "I'm so honoured, I really am." Sanny, who else could I get to do it really? You're my best friend, you know me best." Pulling Brittany into a hug, and almost falling off the bed, Santana said, laughing, "I'd have kind of been offended if you asked somebody else!"

Once Brittany had braided Santana's hair, they went out and had dinner with Santana's parents, Maria and Peter. "So how's everything going Brittany?" asked Maria. "Really good!" Four weeks yesterday!" Brittany grinned. "And mama, papi, BrittBritt asked me to make a speech at the reception!" beamed a proud Santana. "Oh how wonderful, said Peter. "I really couldn't ask anyone else to do it, Santana's my best friend, she knows me and stuff!" Maria and Peter smiled, "You girls done? Ready for dessert?" Maria asked. "Please Mrs Lopez. Not that I need it, I'm so bloated right now!" Brittany laughed. Santana rolled her eyes, "As if bee! Look at the hot body you've got!" "Actually Santana, it's Brittany's body and she knows best. I've seen a few nervous brides to be over the years worry about bloating. It's probably to do with nerves sweetheart," Peter turned to Brittany, "Just get plenty of sleep and you'll be right love." "Thanks," Brittany smiled, as Maria set down the sundaes on the table.

"So when do you reckon you'll pop one out?" Santana quizzed Brittany as they chilled in the spa after they had eaten. "Santana! Far out!" Brittany said in shock, "We haven't got like, a house yet or anything! Or even gotten married yet, in case you had forgotten!" "Hey! It's a valid question Bee!" Santana laughed, "Do you know when you will?" she smirked. "Umm... I don't know," Brittany replied, "Probably not until after college. Coz I know we both want to finish college first." "And people said you'd never get into college!" Santana grinned. "Well, I sure showed them!" Brittany giggled.

Both girls fell asleep while watching a DVD. They'd sat there laughing and chatting while they watched it. Brittany woke up in the middle of the night, and went out to the kitchen to get a drink of water. "Can't sleep?" Peter asked. "Hmm? No, i just needed a drink, I'm a bit thirsty," Brittany smiled as she got out a glass and the jug of water from the fridge, "Why are you up Doctor Lopez?" "Work soon, early start at the hospital today." "Ohh," Brittany replied. As she spoke, she suddenly felt a bit dizzy, and put a hand on the bench to steady herself. "You ok Brittany?" Peter asked, looking concerned."I just felt a bit dizzy, that's all." "Have you been eating normal?" Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I've just been having dizzy spells for like, a week now." "Hmm," Peter said, "Take a multi-vitamin twice a day., if that doesn't help, come see me and we'll do some test ok?" Brittany nodded, "Ok, thanks Doctor Lopez." "Not a problem Brittany," he replied with a smile, "It's probably just pre jitters, but we'll make sure." Brittany put her glass in the dishwasher, "Mmm, you're probably right. I think I'm going to go back to bed now. Night Doctor Lopez." "Night Brittany," he said as Brittany went back to Santana's room, and climbed into bed, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls woke up mid-morning, and just laid in bed, giggling away. "Did you wanna go see a movie on Saturday?" Santana asked Brittany. "Can't. Mike's taking me somewhere... I think. He's showing me some surprise he's got for me." Santana had to hold back, she knew what the surprise was, Mike had called her the previous week, and asked for her help. "Ohh really?" but she couldn't help herself, a small grin escaped her lips. "Mmm, yeah," Brittany said. Then she noticed the look on Santana's face. "Oh wait... No way! You know too? Mike lied! He said only our parents knew!" She sat there with a glare. "BrittBritt," Santana pulled her into a hug, "Mike called me last week, to ask for my help with part of it. Trust me, you will love it so much." "Hmph," Brittany sighed, "I keep hearing that I'll love it. It best be amazing!" Santana laughed, "Ohh Bee, come on. Mike just wants it to be perfect." "I know, I know," Brittany smiled, "It's part of why I love him so much." "See! So stop worrying!" Santana sat up, "Now lets go to the kitchen, I smell bacon and eggs!" Brittany got up with Santana and followed her to the kitchen.

"Mmm they smell yummy Mrs Lopez," said Brittany, as her and Santana sat at the kitchen counter. "Need any help mama?" asked Santana. "No no girls, you sit, I've got this. Papi's on his way home though, so could you set a place for him too please?" Santana nodded and got up to set the extra place at the table. Brittany got the juice from the fridge and put it on the table, just as Peter walked in the door. "Hi papa!" Santana said with a smile. "Hey my little lady," he said as he set down his briefcase and hugged Santana, then went and hugged Brittany. "You feeling ok now?" he asked. Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I slept real well. Still a tiny bit funny, but I'm ok." "What's wrong dear?" asked Maria as she plated up breakfast. "Yeah Bee, what's up? Are you ok? Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Santana exclaimed. "I'm ok," Brittany smiled, "San, I'm not sick. I got up last night to get a drink of water because I was thirsty, and your papi was in the kitchen getting ready for work. I felt a bit dizzy and he was making sure I was ok." "And are you?" Santana quizzed Brittany as they sat down to eat. "Yes, I am. Your papi it's probably just pre-wedding nerves and stuff." Peter got up and went to his briefcase, returning with a bottle. "Before I forget Brittany, I got you some multi-vitamins when I was at work." Brittany took the bottle from Peter, "Thankyou Doctor Lopez," she smiled. "Take two now, and two tonight ok," Peter said. Brittany nodded and took two tablets from the bottle and swallowed them.

"So where am I dropping you off Bee?" Santana asked as they got in the car. "My place, we're having dinner with mummy and daddy tonight." Santana nodded and pulled out of the driveway and headed to Brittany's house. As they pulled up at Brittany's house, they were still singing along to the radio. Chelsea was outside gardening, and Katrina was helping. That was until she saw her big sister and her big sister's best friend arrive. As Brittany and Santana got out of the car, Katrina ran at full speed towards the pair as they walked up the front path. "Britty! Sanny!" "Hey Kitty Kat!" Santana said, hugging the little girl. "You helping mummy in the garden I see Trina?" "Yup, we're planting pretty flower seeds!" Katrina exclaimed as she hugged her big sister. "Mike's inside having a shower sweetie, if you wanted to see him," Chelsea said, "And your father will be home before dinner." "Mummy!" Katrina exclaimed in shock, "Britty can't go see Mikey if he's in the shower! He'll be naked!" the little eight year old gasped. "Trina, Brittany laughed, "Mummy meant I could see him after he comes out and gets dressed." "Yeah Kitty Kat! Plus I don't think I'd want to see him naked either! Yuck!" Santana said. "Yuck!" repeated Katrina, as she went back to helping Chelsea.

The two best friends went and sat in Brittany's bedroom while Mike was still in the shower. "Katrina is precious Bee! He'll be naked!" Santana laughed. "Mmm, I know! I mean, though, if you weren't here, I's so be in the bathroom now," Brittany giggled. "Bee! Don't make me sick! Geez!" Brittany shrugged her shoulders. Santana cracked up laughing and Brittany kept giggling. "And what are you two in hysterics about this time?" Mike asked as he entered the bedroom. "Just a bit of everything Chang," Santana said. "Oh ok then," Mike smiled as he sat down on the bed behind Brittany, holding her and kissing her cheek, "How are you both?" "Good babe," Brittany smiled, "Ohh, so you know how you said that only our parents knew about the surprise that you're showing me tomorrow?" "Yeah," Mike replied slowly. "You lied! Santana told me that you asked for her help!" Santana raised her hands, "Hey, in my defence, she's my best friend and she mentioned it and I couldn't help but grin. All I said was that you asked for my help. Nothing more! Swear!" Mike laughed, "It's ok Lopez, calm you tits!" He hugged Brittany a bit tighter, "You'll understand when you see it ok bumblebee?" "Ok," Brittany sighed.

They all sat there talking for a couple of hours, until Santana had to leave to get home for dinner. As Santana hopped off the bed, she turned to Brittany, "Don't forget the tablets with dinner ok bee?" "Wait," Mike looked worried, "Tablets? Britt, what's wrong? Are you sick?" "No no babe, I was at Santana's and I felt dizzy. Her papi said to take multi-vitamins. He said it was just pre wedding nerves." "Are you sure?" Mike hugged her even tighter. "Papi would have definitely made sure Bee was ok Mike. He loves Bee like she was one of his own," Santana smiled, "See you both later." And with that, Santana left.

Mike leant back on the pillows, and Brittany shifted around so she was facing him, laying on his chest. Mike's face was still concerned. "Mike," Brittany said, "I'm ok. Doctor Lopex asked me lots of questions, and he gave me multi-vitamins." "I know babygirl, I just worry about you. You've been eating right and drinking enough water?" Brittany nodded, "I have." "Good good," Mike held her close. Chelsea knocked on the bedroom door, "Hey kids, dinner's ready. Kev's stuck at work, so he won't be home until late." "Ok mummy," Brittany rolled off Mike and hopped off the bed. She held onto the end of the bed, she felt another dizzy spell. Mike jumped off the bed and held Brittany. "What's wrong Brittles?" Chelsea asked, coming over to the end of the bed, "Is everything ok?" "She had a dizzy spell at Santana's, and her papi said it was pre wedding nerves getting to Britt," Mike said, still holding Brittany. "I'm ok mummy, Doctor Lopez said to take multi-vitamins and I'll be ok." "Ok, if you're sure Brittles," Chelsea said, "Don't forget to take the tablets sweetheart with your dinner ok?" "I won't mummy," Brittany said, "I'm good now babe, I'll just grab..." "No I'll get them, you go with mum ok," Mike sternly said. Brittany nodded, she knew there was no use in arguing with Mike, so she followed her mum out to the kitchen. Mike followed soon after with the multi-vitamins.


	4. Chapter 4

"So it's like... Umm... A month away now? Until I get to wear my super pretty dress?" Katrina asked as they ate the dinner of roast chicken and salad. Brittany grinned and nodded, "Yup it is Trina!" "And you get to wear the most prettiest dress ever don't you?" "Yep, I do. It's going to be extra special." Mike smiled, "I can't wait to see my two special ladies in their super pretty dresses." "Mikey! Britty's more specialer! She's the bride!" Katrina said with a wide, toothy smile. "Aww Trina, thank you," said a blushing Brittany."I think you're right Tri Tri. Brittany is pretty special." "See! Mikey agrees with me Britty!" Katrina beamed. "I love you both!" Brittany said, smiling from Katrina to Mike. "Sorry to break up the love fest, but who's ready for some ice cream?" Chelsea said, laughing softly. "Me!" Katrina said enthusiastically. Brittany helped her mum clear the table and get the ice cream ready, while Mike entertained Katrina.

"Ready for tomorrow bumblebee?" Mike asked, as he and Brittany got ready for bed. "What's tomorrow? Did I forget something?" Brittany replied. Mike chuckled a little as he got under the covers, "You get your surprise silly! You forgot about it?" "No, I just thought maybe I'd forgot about something is all," Brittany said as she climbed under the covers with Mike. "Ok sweetcakes," Mike said, pulling Brittany close to him, "You feeling ok now?" "Yeah, I'm good babe," Brittany smiled. She was lying though. She'd felt dizzy again as she laid down. Brittany was a bit scared about all the dizzy spells, so she was going to make an appointment with Dr Lopez she decided. "Good good. I don't like it when you're not well, because I love you and I don't like worrying about you," Mike yawned. "I know, and I love you too," Brittany smiled as she kissed Mike's cheek. Brittany laid there while Mike fell asleep. She was thinking about the dizzy spells, and how she didn't want to worry Mike by telling him she was going to see Dr Lopez. Brittany cuddled into Mike's chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day as they finished lunch, Mike asked Brittany, "Ready to go bumblebee?" "Sure am," Brittany replied as she put her plate in the sink. Mike walked over to the sink, "Let's go then," he smiled and took Brittany's hand, leading her out to the car. They both got in and Mike handed Brittany a scarf. "Umm... It's not cold babyboy..." said a slightly confused Brittany. "I know," Mike chuckled, "You need to cover your eyes with it, you're not allowed to see where we are going until I say so." "Ok," Brittany said slowly with a suspicious tone as Mike helped her tie the scarf over her eyes. Once it was secure and Mike was sure Brittany couldn't see, he set off.

After driving around for about half an hour, Mike stopped the car. The destination was only about a 15 minute drive from Brittany's, but Mike wanted to throw Brittany off a bit. "We're here finally?" she asked when the car stopped. "Sure are," Mike replied, "Stay put, I'll help you out of the car." Brittany nodded her head, wondering where she was as Mike went around and helped her out of the car. "Watch your step," he said as he guided Brittany along. He stopped the after a few steps. Brittany could feel grass under her feet. "Alright, you ready?" Mike asked. "Yes, I just want to know what you have been hiding from me!" Brittany said, laughing a little. Mike grinned and pulled the scarf from Brittany's eyes.

They were standing in front of a brick house. Single story and trees in the front yard. "Umm, won't the people that live here wonder why we're just standing in their front yard?" Brittany asked Mike, turning to face him. She was so confused as to why they were at a random house. "No they won't mind a bit," Mike chuckled, "Want to go inside?" Brittany's face held an extremely confused expression, "But how? Maybe the people that live there don't or won't mind us standing here, but breaking into their house?" Mike pulled a set of keys from his pocket. He thought it was utterly adorable that Brittany hadn't caught on that it was their house. Mike, along with his and Brittany's parents, and a little help from Santana and Puck, had got the house furnished and decorated. "Come on, it's fine," he said. Brittany cautiously followed Mike to the front door, still unsure of what exactly was going on, and followed him inside as he opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany looked around, examining the interior. As she cautiously stepped about, Mike watched her somewhat nervously, and followed. It was actually a split level home, you just couldn't see that from the front yard. Brittany reached the lounge, and she noticed a few photo frames around. "Mike, why do these photo frames have pictures of us and friends in them?" Mike walked over to her, putting his arms around her waist. He just stood there smiling at Brittany, watching her expression change from confusion to a somewhat shocked expression. Brittany was slowly piecing together everything. Their parents helping... Santana helping... "Mike. Is this... Is this going to be... I mean did you get this house... For us?" Mike nodded, "Yep. It's ours. Our parents both chipped in towards it all, and I got Santana and Puck to get some photo's to decorate the place with." Brittany couldn't contain herself, she got very teary, and held Mike close, "Oh my... Oh my gosh... Mike... I... This is amazing!" "Glad you're happy and that you like it. You've been working so hard in the wedding plans, and I thought that this would be a nice surprise. Plus I thought it would be nice to have our own place once we were married." "More like ecstatic and I love it and it's the most amazing surprise! Wow... Our own home," Brittany said through the tears she was wiping from her face. "Come on, I'll show you around," Mike slipped his hand into Brittany's, linking their fingers as he led her around their new home.

Mike took Brittany on a tour of the house. On the top half of the split level was one of the bedrooms, which had been set up as a study. There was also a bathroom and a lounge area, along with the laundry room. On the lower half there was the master bedroom with an ensuite, a third bedroom, the kitchen/dining area and a smaller living area. There were photo's everywhere in frames. In the backyard, there was an outside table setting, and a hammock strung up between two big trees. Brittany's eyes kept darting around, taking everything in. "So when... When can we move in?" Brittany asked. "Well," Mike started, "How about tonight? All we need to put in here is our clothes, and out laptops, books, DVD's... Things like that." Brittany held Mike's shoulders as she gave him a deep kiss, "Sounds perfect." She was grinning. "Well we can gradually move all that stuff in over the week, so let's get some clothes from each of our parents and come back here?" Brittany nodded, "Let's go!" she said as she gripped Mike's hand and led him to the front door. Brittany loved the house, and Mike couldn't be happier about it.

They stopped at Mike's parents place first. As they were packing what clothing they could into a suitcase, Jackie poked her head in the room, "You kids staying for dinner?" She couldn't see the suitcase that Brittany and Mike were packing clothes into. "Umm, well, we're actually going to have dinner at home tonight mum..." Mike said, the grin still on his face. "See what we meant Brittany?" Jackie said, walking over to them. "Yeah," Brittany nodded, "I totally do. It's amazing. Thank you so much!" Brittany hugged Jackie. "Not a problem sweetheart, anything for my kids." Mike zipped shut the suitcase. "We're just getting some clothes for now, and getting everything else gradually over the week or so." "Sounds good son. Well, I won't keep you both. Enjoy the first night in your new house!" "We will," Brittany beamed.

Next stop was Brittany's. While they were packing some of her clothes, Katrina came into the bedroom. "Are you going on a holiday?" she asked as she watched Brittany and Mike. "No Trina, we're not. Come here, I need to talk to you," Brittany sat down and patted her lap. Katrina came over to her big sister and sat in her lap. "What's wrong Britty?" Katrina looked worried. Brittany hugged her little sister, "Nothing Trina," she smiled, "I just need to tell you why me and Mike are packing some of my clothes." Katrina nodded her head, still unsure of what was going on. "So," Brittany started, "You know how me and Mike stay here sometimes, with you and mummy and daddy, then sometimes we stay with Mike's mummy and daddy?" "Yeah," Katrina said slowly. Mike had zipped shut Brittany's suitcase and sat down beside the sisters. "Well Trina, we won't be doing that anymore." Katrina gasped, "Don't you love us anymore?" she seemed upset at this, so Brittany hugged her tighter. "No no, we love you lots and lots still. But we have got our own house now, me and Mike." "So you still love me?" Katrina asked quietly. Mike laughed softly, "Of course we do Tri Tri! And you know what? Once me and Brittany have got everything properly settled and set up, you can come sleep over sometimes!" Katrina's face lit up and she looked from Mike to Brittany, "Really?" That's so cool! Then it's ok you're going there," the eight year old grinned.

"It's a bit of a party in here!" Kevin chuckled as he poked his head in the door. "Daddy! Soon I get to have sleepovers at Britty and Mikey's!" Katrina said excitedly, bouncing in Brittany's lap. "So you like it Brittles?" Kevin asked. Brittany nodded, "I love it, thank you so much daddy!" They heard the doorbell and Katrina jumped up, "Bye! That's Jessie! Me and her and Sammy are having a sleepover at Jessie's tonight!" "Bye Tri Tri," Mike called out as Katrina left the room. Kevin came and sat beside Brittany and Mike, "It's ok," he smiled, "Anything for my kids." "Mind if I join?" Chelsea said, walking into the room, "What's going on?" "Nothing much Chels, just our Brittles moving into her own house." "Mmm, we want to move in now," Mike said, "Once Britt saw it... Well yeah!" "Oh mummy it's so pretty! It's amazing! Thank you!" Brittany exclaimed. "Just don't forget to invite us to the housewarming ok?" Chelsea laughed "We won't! You'll be the first people to get invites!" Brittany said. "Yeah, you both and mum and dad have been great." "It's nothing son, we love our kids," Kevin said with a smile. Brittany stood up as her dad spoke. "Is it ok if we go now? I'm a little bit hungry," she laughed. "Of course sweetheart," Chelsea said. Mike stood up, picking up Brittany's suitcase, "We'll see you both soon." "Mmm, you better, or Katrina might kill you!" Kevin laughed. "True," Brittany giggled, "Bye bye!" Brittany walked out the door, and Mike followed with the suitcase.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they had gotten the suitcases inside and into the bedroom, Mike pulled Brittany in by the waist. "So I was thinking..." he kissed her softly, "If you wanted to start putting the clothes away, I'll go get some dinner and things for the fridge?" "Hmm..." Brittany kissed Mike back, "Sounds like a plan. And surprise me with dinner," she winked. Mike nodded, "Ok bumblebee, I will," he kissed her cheek, "Back soon." And Mike departed to get dinner. Once he was gone, Brittany laid down for a minute. She'd had another dizzy spell, but hid it from Mike, because she didn't want to worry him on the first night in their new house. Brittany picked up her phone and made a quick call.

Dr Lopez arranged for Brittany to have some blood tests on Monday, and to see him at the hospital on Thursday to get the results. Brittany wasn't going to tell Mike about it unless something was actually wrong. She'd gotten all the clothes that they had brought with them put away, and went and sat at the dining room table with a glass of water.

"All done babygirl?" Mike said, walking in with a few bags. Brittany got up and helped Mike with the bags. "Yep, all done." She started putting some of the shopping in the fridge, when she pulled out a small box and giggled. "What?" Mike asked, turning around. He saw Brittany holding the box. "Oh!" he smirked, "Well, I forgot to bring them with us, and I thought we may need... I mean maybe we'll want them for later... Maybe." Brittany put the box down on the bench and cupped Mike's cheeks in her hands, "Well... The quicker we put all this away, the quicker we can eat dinner... Then the quicker that maybe can be a definitely," she winked, planting a soft teasing kiss on Mike's lips. Mike grinned, "Well let's get going!"

There wasn't too much to put away. Or dinner to clean up. Mike had gotten Greek takeaway on his way home from the supermarket. Brittany went to clear away her dinner container when Mike stopped her, "I've got it babe," he said with that heart melting smile. "I'll just go wash up then," Brittany said as she stood up. She flashed Mike a wink as she went around the corner. Brittany headed into the ensuite, and brushed her teeth, and washed her face and hands. Picking up the hairbrush she'd put in there earlier, Brittany smiled, looking in the mirror as she brushed her hair. Brittany sat on the bed when she came out of the ensuite and played with her phone while she waited for Mike to come in. Once Mike had finished clearing away their dinner, he rinsed his hands under the sink and walked into the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike walked over to the bed and sat by Brittany. Without saying a word, he took her phone from her hands, turning it off and putting it on the bedside table. Brittany grinned and held Mikes hands. "Hey," she said. Mike winked, "Hey. So... This is our house. Our room. Our bed." "So it is," Brittany said, a cheeky sparkle in her eye, "So it means I can do this whenever I like." Brittany slid her hands under Mike's shirt, feeling up his chest and pulling the shirt over his head. "It sure does. And it means I can do this whenever I like," Mike said as he unbuttoned Brittany's dress. "I'm ok with that," she said as Mike slipped the dress off her shoulders, "As long as I can do this." She trailed a finger down Mike's bare chest and undid the zipper on his shorts, leaving her hand cupping him as she slowly kissed Mike, who groaned softly at her touch. "That's fine with me," Mike breathed out in between kisses. Brittany smirked and reached inside Mike's boxers. She could feel him growing in her hand as she slowly stroked him.

That tipped Mike over the edge. He leant forward, pinning Brittany down on the bed. Brittany pulled off Mike's shorts and boxers in one swift move. Mike kissed down Brittany's chest while he slid his hand under her back and undid her bra, pulling it off. He kept kissing down Brittany's body until her reached her panty line. Brittany was squirming a little, the soft butterfly kisses Mike was pressing against her abdomen were driving her quite crazy. Mike could feel her squirming under him, and he smirked. He latched his teeth onto the edge of Brittany's panties and pulled them down. Biting her lip, Brittany sat up, looking into Mike's eyes as he crawled back up on the bed. While he was off the bed, he'd gotten the box out of his shorts pocket and opened it. He was kneeling, ready to lay back down with Brittany, but she jumped the gun and hopped in his lap. "Too slow," she quietly growled in his ear. Mike just grinned and shrugged his shoulders, then he put his hands on Brittany's hips to guide her, kissing her slowly and deeply.

The slow kisses didn't last long. Brittany pulled Mike back, giving him a better position to thrust harder and push further into her. "Mmm.. Right... There..." Brittany said in between heavy breaths. She kissed Mike roughly as he thrusted deep. Brittany was moaning against his lips at every thrust, and this was causing Mike's heart rate to increase. When Brittany hit her climax, Mike knew. Her whole body shook, her muscles tightening, and she loudly moaned his name. Her fingernails dug into the skin on his back, and he could feel Brittany's skin burn hot. Mike could feel Brittany's pulse racing as he kissed down to the pulse point on her neck.

As Brittany's pulse was settling down, she whispered in a sultry tone, "You sure know how to make a girl explode." Brittany gripped Mike's skin even harder as he himself exploded. He bit down on Brittany's neck, then slowly pulled out of her. Brittany pulled Mike back down on her and kissed him, before letting him go. He quickly ran over to the bin, then back to the bed. Brittany's skin was still hot, and so was Mike's. So they laid there, on top of the covers, wrapped up in each other.


	8. Chapter 8

At some point during the night, they'd both somehow managed to get under the covers. Brittany woke up first, and kissed Mike's cheek softly, before quietly slipping out of bed and walking into the ensuite. She stood at the sink, turning the faucet on and splashing some cold water on her face. She was feeling a bit dizzy, but it could have been from the night before, rather than the dizzy spells. Brittany turned off the faucet and patted her face with a towel. She chuckled quietly to herself as she saw a deep red/purple mark on her neck. Mike must have bit her pretty hard. It had felt so good though. Brittany was stood there, tracing the mark with her finger when she heard, "You weren't gonna shower without me where you?"

Mike wandered over, hugging Brittany side on. "No," she giggled, "I was just washing my face." Mike brushed away Brittany's hair so he could kiss her cheek, and he noticed the mark on her neck. He brought his hand up to Brittany's neck, touching the mark. "Bumblebee, I'm sorry," Mike said softly as he examined her neck. Brittany smiled and turned to face Mike, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Why? It felt so good," Brittany said as she bit her lip shyly. Mike chuckled softly and kissed Brittany's forehead, "Oh, well. That's ok then." "I'll just have to remember to cover it," she giggled. "Mmm true," Mike said, "So I'm thinking, we shower, then get some more of our stuff? Bring it back here?" Brittany looked up and grinned, "Sounds perfect" She took Mike's hands in hers and led him into the shower.

Once they were showered and dressed, Brittany and Mike made breakfast. "So babygirl, did you want to go to your parents today? I'm going to be at mine tomorrow anyway," Mike said. "Ok, sounds good to me," Brittany smiled. She was also relieved, she didn't have to make an excuse about why she was out now. "It's kind of weird, saying our parents place," said Brittany. Mike nodded as he cleared away the breakfast dishes, "I know, but saying our place is amazing." Brittany stood up and helped with the dishes. "I know. Our place this really is just amazing babe. Like just... Wow." Once Brittany had put away the last dish, Mike walked over to her, hugging Brittany and lifting her off her feet. "You're amazing and deserve nothing less," Mike said as he let down a giggling Brittany and kissed her. Brittany blushed and returned Mike's kiss, "Soooo... Are we gonna go or..." she kissed Mike again, "I mean, not that I'm complaining about this at all..." Mike smirked, "Well, we can do this," he softly kissed Brittany, "Whenever we want in our house." Brittany grinned, "Ok, so you're saying the sooner we go, the sooner we can come home and continue this?" Mike nodded, grabbing his car keys from the bench. "Then we should go babyboy!" Brittany winked as she walked towards the front door. Mike followed, a smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chelsea was at home with Katrina when Brittany and Mike got there. Chelsea had found a few empty boxes for them to put Brittany's stuff in. And of course, Katrina decided to help them pack. Except she wasn't exactly the best help, but neither Brittany or Mike had the heart to tell her to stop. Katrina was so enthusiastic. But then the little girls face became shocked.

"Britty! What happened?" she asked her big sister. "Huh Trina? What do you mean?" Brittany was confused at her little sister shock. Mike looked to Brittany, a look of confusion on his face too. Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "Your neck Britty, it's got a big bruise on it!" As Katrina went over to examine Brittany's neck, Mike's eyes widened, as did Brittany's. "How did you do that Britty?" Katrina asked as she touched the mark on Brittany's neck. "Oh that?" Brittany said. She had to think of something. And fast. She had forgotten to cover it before they left."Well, your silly big sister is such a klutz. I slipped in mine and Mike's dining room, and when I fell, I hit my neck on the edge of one of the chairs." There was a pause as Katrina took the information in, and both Brittany and Mike were both praying she'd take it. "Britty! You have to be more careful! Even I'm not that silly!" Katrina said. Mike's expression relaxed and Brittany laughed, "I know! I really do!"

Brittany and Mike sat at the kitchen counter with a drink after they had loaded up the car. "Well thank god she bought that story," Brittany said. Mike nodded, "I know. It could have gotten real awkward." "All done?" Chelsea said as she walked into the kitchen. Brittany nodded as she sipped from her glass. "Yeah all done," Mike smiled. "Katrina was a bit worried about you Britt... She said you... Fell and hit your neck on a chair?" Chelsea said slowly, a hint of suspicion in her voice. Brittany went quiet and Mike just looked around the room. "Really? That was the best you could come up with?" Chelsea laughed. Brittany's cheeks burned bright red as she stared down at the glass in her hand. "Uhh... Busted..." Mike said, awkwardly laughing. Chelsea kept laughing, "Well she bought it, so no need to worry!" Brittany looked up, "Yeah, but now we've got you on our case!" Chelsea took a seat next to Brittany and hugged her, "Oh Brittles!" she brushed away Brittany's hair so she could take a look for herself. "Oh my! If Katrina was any older she wouldn't have bought that story! Mike! Get a bit hungry or something?" Brittany squirmed away from her mum and Mike just sat there, unable to speak. "Oh come one! I was young once! I remember one time, your dad..." "Ok ok! We get it mum!" Brittany exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat and put her glass in the sink.

"Well that was awkward," Brittany said s they carried the boxes inside. "I know, I think I'm still blushing now," Mike said. "I'm definitely making sure I cover it if I go out from now until it fades," Brittany laughed. Mike put down the box in his arms and held Brittany, "I'm sorry. I really didn't realise I'd bitten you so hard," he softly chuckled. "Baby baby baby, I said don't apologise! It was hot," giggled Brittany. Mike held Brittany closer, "Want dinner yet bub? Then bed? And we can put your stuff away tomorrow with mine?" Brittany kissed Mike's cheek, "Mmm, dinner. And I like that plan."

It took Brittany a while to get to sleep. She was nervous about the blood tests the next day. She also hated hiding this from Mike, but she didn't want to worry him unnecessarily. Brittany wanted to have all the facts and test results before she told Mike what was going on.


	10. Chapter 10

Monday morning. Mike had already left when Brittany woke up. She laid in bed for awhile before she got up and got dressed. Brittany hated needles of any kind, and she had to force herself to eat something before she left. That's how nervous she was. After clearing away her bowl and mug, Brittany picked up her bag and keys, and went out to her car. She sat there for a moment before putting the car into gear and heading to the hospital.

It was over as quick as it had begun. Didn't stop Brittany feeling sick and scared in the exam room. The nurse came in to take Brittany's blood pressure and ask her some questions. When the nurse got the needles out, Brittany squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away. Brittany let out a small whine as the nurse put the needle in her arm and drew the blood. The nurse took the needle out, and labelled the viles, ready to be tested.

Once the nurse was sure everything was ok, she let Brittany leave. Pulling her cardigan back on, Brittany started heading back to her car. As she was walking she spied Santana walking with her dad. Brittany didn't want Santana to know that she was there today, so Brittany took a different direction and went down a hallway. She waited until Santana and her dad had passed by, and she was sure they had not seen her. Brittany then ran to her car and drove home. There was no call from Santana, meaning she had not seen Brittany at the hospital.

Brittany was curled up on the couch watching TV when her phone rang. She sat up, and looking at the caller ID, she didn't know the number. "Hello?" she said as she answered the phone. "Hi Brittany, it's Peter, Santana's father." "Oh hi Doctor Lopez." "Just calling quickly to see how you went today? I know you're not good with needles." Brittany laughed a bit nervously, "Yeah... Umm, today went alright, the nurse was really nice." "Good good. I was going to come see you and be there while it happened, but Santana arrived with my lunch. Left it at home today by accident," Peter chuckled. "Oh ok. Yeah, I umm, saw you both walking in the courtyard... I don't want anyone to worry unnecessarily until I know what the tests say... Otherwise I would have come and said hi. I just don't want people to worry over nothing..." "That's completely understandable Brittany. And we'll discuss it all on Thursday. But for now I have to go, I've got a patient coming in a few minutes." "Ok Doctor Lopez. Thank you for calling and stuff. I'll see you on Thursday." "Yes, see you Thursday Brittany. Bye for now." "Bye Doctor Lopez." Brittany heard the click as Peter hung up the phone, so she set her phone back on the coffee table, and continued to watch TV.


	11. Chapter 11

When Mike got home in the evening, Brittany was still on the couch. She had fallen asleep watching the TV. Mike smiled and walked over, turning off the TV. He didn't want to wake Brittany while he made dinner, so he made up a simple salad. He set the table, and poured them a glass of wine each. Mike walked over to the couch, and knelt by Brittany, and lightly pressed his lips to hers, and put his hand on her cheek. Brittany smiled as she woke up, and kissed Mike back. "Hey there sleepy head," Mike said, stroking Brittany's cheek. "Hey," Brittany said, "When did you get home?" "About half an hour ago, want some dinner bumblebee? I've got some salad and wine on the table all ready if you want it." Brittany sat up, "Sounds wonderful." Brittany got up, and sat at the table with Mike.

"So what did you get up to today?" Mike asked. "Nothing much. Went down the street for lunch. Came home. Watched TV. That's it really," Brittany replied, "Get whatever you were doing with your dad done?" "Yeah we got there. Painting the spare room and fixing the furniture for it." "Sounds fun," Brittany laughed. Inside she was fighting herself. Brittany hated that she has just lied to Mike. But she just wanted to wait until after she has gotten the results. Mike rolled his eyes, "Yeah, a little. He's a perfectionist. It all had to be perfect." Brittany yawned as she picked up her glass to take her last sip. "Go to bed bumblebee, I've got all this. We can start putting everything away tomorrow." "Ok," Brittany smiled as she stood up, "I am pretty tired. And I've done nothing much all day," she laughed softly. Mike stood up and kissed Brittany's cheek, "I'll be there in a minute, you go on." Brittany nodded and headed into their bedroom. In the few minutes it took Mike to do the dishes and go into the bedroom, Brittany had already fallen asleep. So Mike quietly got changed and got into bed next to Brittany.

Over the next couple of days, Brittany and Mike put away the last of their boxes, and Brittany hadn't had anymore dizzy spells, so she was feeling confident about seeing Dr Lopez and getting the results. Wednesday night they invited their families over for dinner. It was a mini housewarming. They were going to have a proper housewarming next week with all their friends. Both their parents had seen the house already, but Katrina demanded she get a tour from her big sister. And not just any tour. A piggy back tour. "You have to show me the room I'll get to stay in Britty!" said a beyond excited Katrina. Brittany laughed and made to first stop the spare room, which only had a bed and a beside table in it for now. "Now Trina," Brittany said as Mike and the parents watched on, "We haven't finished this room yet, but it will have pictures and a desk and maybe some teddies too." Ooh ooh ohh! Can I draw a picture for you? Can I?" Mike walked over and stood by Brittany and Katrina, "I think that would be ok Tri Tri," he said. "Really?" Brittany nodded, "Yup, really!" "Yay! Okies, now show me everything else! I wanna see!" Katrina said. Brittany, Mike and their parents laughed, then took Katrina on a tour of the house.

"I'll probably be gone when you wake up bumblebee, full day at work tomorrow," Mike said as they lay in bed. "Mmm ok babe. I was going to go shopping, get a few bits and pieces that we still need for the house. Anything you want me to get?" "Umm..." Mike pulled Brittany closer to him, "Another lamp for the study, the other one I umm.. Kinda broke," Mike chuckled, "And maybe a blender, because I know you love making smoothies." "Mmm ok!" said Brittany, "I was going to get some more frames for pictures, and a mirror for the dresser." "Ahh good idea I'll be able to lay in ebd and watch you get ready now," Mike laughed. "You're crazy!" Brittany shook her head. "But you love it. And I love you and I love that you love it!" "True. And I love you too. I love that you love that I love it!" Mike kissed Brittany's head as she snuggled into his chest and they both drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Mike was gone when Brittany woke up. She had a quick shower, then made a snack. Making sure she had everything in her bag, Brittany headed to the hospital. She was going shopping after the appointment with Santana's dad. Brittany wasn't nervous about it anymore, she had been feeling fine over the past couple of days. Once Brittany parked her car, she headed up to Dr Lopez's office, and took a seat by the door. After a few minutes, Dr Lopez came walking up the hallway, "Hello Brittany, come on in," Dr Lopez said as he opened the door of his office. Brittany walked into the office and took a seat as Dr Lopez shut the door, then sat at his desk.

"So Brittany, how have you been?" Dr Lopez asked. "Good," Brittany said, smiling. "Any more dizzy spells?" Brittany shook her head, "Nope, not for a couple of days now." "Ahh good," Dr Lopez said, standing and taking a seat next to Brittany. "Just going to give you a quick check up, then we'll look at your results ok?" "Yeah that's ok Doctor Lopez," Brittany nodded. Dr Lopez checked Brittany right over, then sat back at his desk. "Everything's fine Brittany, You're in great shape. Definitely a fit dancer!" Brittany laughed, "I try my best!" "Well, it works," Dr Lopez smiled, then he opened the folder containing the results. "Brittany, just a couple of questions," Dr Lopez said, studying the results. "Mmm ok," Brittany said, unsure of what he meant. "Have there been any foods lately that are normally alright, but have been making you feel sick?" "Umm..." Brittany thought, "Icecream I guess, that's it." "Ok," Dr Lopez said, "Have you had any hot or cold flushes?" Brittany shook her head, "No, not really. But it did take me ages too cool down the other night." Dr Lopez nodded, "And when was your last cycle?" "My what?" Brittany asked. "Your menstrual cycle, your period." "Oh!" Brittany exclaimed, "Umm... About two weeks ago." "Ok, and were you late?" Dr Lopez asked. Brittany sat there and thought for a minute, "Ummm... A few days... Yeah. Doctor Lopez, what's wrong?" Dr Lopez laughed softly, Brittany had no clue, even with his leading questions. "Nothing's wrong Brittany." "But then why all the questions?" "Sweetheart," Dr Lopez got up and sat in the chair by Brittany again. "But if everything's ok.. And you're asking me all these questions, something's wrong!"Dr Lopez shook his head, "Brittany, you're not sick. The results say so." Brittany became more confused, "Then what do they say?" Brittany was fidgeting in the chair, and Dr Lopez held her hand, smiling, "Brittany, congratulations." "What?" she anxiously said, "Congratulations? What for?" "Brittany, you're pregnant."

Brittany's jaw dropped, she was in total shock, "I... I'm preg-pregnant? What?" Dr Lopez nodded, "It's a bit hard to tell, but you're about six or eight weeks along. An ultrasound will give us a better idea." "Ahh... Umm... Ok... Yep. When should that, umm, b-be?" Brittany asked. She was having a hard time processing the information. And she still had to tell Mike. She had no idea how she was going to tell him, or how he'd react. "Whenever is good for you and Mike sweetheart." Brittany nodded, "O-ok. I'll umm... I'll t-talk to M-mike and see when umm, when is good for him... And th-then I'll m-make an appointment." Brittany stood up, "I've got to... I've got shopping to umm, do... I sh-should go. Thank you Doctor Lopez." Dr Lopez stood up, "Ok Brittany. Remember, if you need anything, you know my number." Brittany nodded, "I do. Th-thanks," she said as she walked to the door, "B-bye." "Bye Brittany," Dr Lopez said as Brittany left.

As Brittany drove home, her eyes were fixated on the road straight ahead of her, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. She drove about aimlessly for about 20 minutes before heading home. Brittany had completely forgotten about the shopping. She got out of the car and went inside. Brittany still had not comprehended the news. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mum. And Mike was going to be a dad. Mike. How was she going to tell Mike? Brittany dropped her bag by the front door, and wandered into the kitchen, getting a glass out and going to the sink and filling it up. Brittany took a sip and noticed how much her hands were shaking, and she lost grip on the glass and it fell to the floor, shattering. Brittany got the dustpan and broom out, and knelt down to clean it up. Brittany began to cry, unable to hold it in anymore. She was so scared, unsure of what was going to happen next. Brittany left the dustpan and broom on the floor by the shattered glass, and went to the bathroom. She splashed some cool water on her face and got a towel to dry her face off. Thinking about it hurt, and Brittany went outside to get some fresh air, sitting on the grass in the backyard.


	13. Chapter 13

When Mike got home a couple of hours later, he walked inside. "Bumblebee, I'm home!" he called out. Brittany was still sitting in the backyard, so she didn't hear him call out. Mike just thought she may have been taking a nap. He headed into the kitchen to fix a quick bite to eat. As he got bread from the cupboard, Mike noticed the broken glass and dustpan on the floor. He didn't like the look of it, and got a bit worried. "Babygirl," Mike called out as he walked into their bedroom, and the ensuite. When he saw Brittany wasn't in there, he got his cell phone out and tried calling Brittany. As Mike walked out of the bedroom, he could hear her phone going off, and followed the noise. It was still in her bag by the front door. Now he was really worrying. Mike went back into the kitchen, and he noticed that the door leading to the backyard was slightly ajar. He walked over to it and went outside, where he saw Brittany sitting in the middle of the yard. Mike ran over to her.

"Bumblebee, is everything ok?" he sat down beside her. Brittany was looking down at the ground, playing with a stick in the grass. She didn't answer Mike. "Babygirl, you're... You're scaring me... What's wrong?" And that did it, Brittany dropped the stick, sniffle for a second, the just burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Mike hated seeing her upset, and he hated it even more that he didn't know why she was so upset. He pulled Brittany into a tight hug, "Shh bub, come on, come inside," and he got Brittany on her feet, and slowly helped her walk inside. When they got inside, he set Brittany down on the couch. She was shaking uncontrollably, so while the kettle boiled, Mike went into their bedroom and got a blanket to wrap around her.

Mike made Brittany a cup of tea and sat by her on the couch. "Babe, talk to me. You know you can talk to me about anything." Brittany had almost completely stopped shaking, and she grasped the cup of tea tightly and took a sip. "I... I know," she said, her voice shaking. "Come on, it can't be that bad," Mike said, putting a reassuring hand on Brittany's knee. Brittany put the cup down and collapsed into Mike, and started crying again. "But... It is. I'm s-so sorry..." Mike held her close and kissed her head. "I'm sc-scared ba-babyboy... I'm sorry." "About what? The glass? That's nothing." Brittany shook her head, "No... I umm... I had some umm... Blood tests on Mon-Monday... I... I rang Doctor Lo-lopez, because of th-the dizzy spells... Th-they were scaring m-me." "Bumblebee," Mike said, rubbing Brittany's arm, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have been there for you." "I didn't want to worry you." "Britt, I'd rather be there with you. Through anything." Brittany used the edge of the blanket to dry her eyes. "So umm, I... I went back a-and got the umm, test results to-today." Mike was on the verge of tears. "Pl-please don't ha-hate me." Mike took a breath, he didn't want to upset Brittany more, "Hate you? Why would I hate you? I love you. So so much bumblebee. You're ok aren't you? You're not sick? You're ok? I couldn't bear it if you were sick." Brittany sat up and shook her head. "Then what's wrong?" "Brittany tried looking at Mike, but she couldn't. She looked down into her lap. Mike went and got the footrest from in front of the armchair, dragging it in front of Brittany, and sat down. "Britt... What did the test say?" Still looking down, Brittany took a deep breath. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, "I... I'm pregnant Mike," she quietly said.

"Did you just say... We're having a baby?" Mike said, his jaw dropped at the news. "Y-yes Mike...I'm so sorry," Brittany muttered. "So... You're going to be a mum... And I'm going to be a dad?" Mike was in shock. Brittany nodded, still unable to bring her head up and look at Mike. "So umm, how far along... You know?" "Six or eight weeks Dr Lopez said," Brittany said, still sniffling a little. Once Mike had gotten over the initial shock of the news, a grin formed on his face. He was going to be a dad. Mike couldn't understand why Brittany was almost in hysterics, and so nervous about telling him. Sure, it was sooner that he thought it would happen, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. They were going to be parents. "Brittany," Mike said, taking a hold of both her hands, "This news... It's amazing. We're having a baby. We're going to be parents." Brittany looked up, and saw the grin on Mike's face, "So... You're not mad?" "Mad?" Mike said, "Far from it bumblebee. You're going to be an amazing mum to our baby." He put an emphasis on 'amazing' and 'our'. "You're going to be the best daddy Mike," Brittany said, a grin slowly forming on her face. Mike couldn't help but start crying tears of joy, and Brittany leant forward and hugged Mike. She again started to cry, but they were happy tears this time.

Brittany tried to help Mike make dinner, but he wouldn't let her. In the end he picked Brittany up and put her on the couch. "Babe, I can help you know. I'm not crippled or something!" Mike laughed, "It's almost done now baby mumma! And I know. Come get the knives and forks and a couple of drinks. That's helping." Brittany rolled her eyes as she got up, and got the table set up. She sat at the table and Mike brought their dinner over. Neither could stop grinning as they ate. "So bumblebee, why were you so upset and sacred?" Mike asked. Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know actually. I was scared that you'd be mad or something. That your reaction wouldn't be good." Mike chuckled softly, "No way could I be mad. It's the miracle of life. You're carrying our baby." "Yeah, I am," Brittany smiled down at her stomach. "So umm, when did you want to tell people?" Mike said as he took the plates away. Brittany stood up, taking the glasses to the sink, "Maybe at the housewarming next week? They'll all find out eventually anyway." "Anything you want sweetcakes," Mike said, taking the glasses from Brittany. "Oh, and tomorrow we should make an appointment for an ultrasound. Doctor Lopez said it would be a bit easier to tell how far along I am exactly." Once the dished were away, Brittany and Mike went into their room and got changed. "If we could get an appointment before Wednesday that would be cool, because then we could show people the ultrasound pictures," Mike said as he got changed. Brittany laid back on the bed, "That would be cool. And maybe we could tell our families when they get here before everyone else." Mike laid next to Brittany, "Sounds like a plan." Mike rested on his side, and put his hand on Brittany's stomach. "It's still kind of weird to think our little one is in there, growing," Mike said as he rubbed Brittany's stomach. "I know. I can't wait to be able to feel it moving." "That will be pretty amazing," Mike said, pulling Brittany gently against his chest so that they were spooning, and both his hands were on her stomach. Brittany put her hands over Mike's, and they remained that was as they went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next week flew by. More wedding preparations kept Brittany and Mike busy. They'd made an ultrasound appointment for Wednesday afternoon, before their housewarming in the evening. They both had a nervous feeling, but and excited feeling as they woke up on the Wednesday. Once they had gotten up and showered, Brittany and Mike made a hot drink, and started started to get a few bits and pieces ready for the evening. Mike checked his watch and smiled, then walked over to Brittany and kissed her cheek, "Time to go baby mumma." Brittany stopped what she was doing, took Mike's hand, and walked out to the car with the biggest grin on her face.

"How do you feel bumblebee?" Mike asked as they waited in the examination room. Brittany was laying down on the table already. "Nervous. Excited." Mike chuckled softly, "Me too!" The nurse walked into the room. "Hi. Miss Pierce, I'm Nurse Goldman, I'll be doing your ultrasound today." "Hi," said Brittany. "Bit nervous?" nurse Goldman asked. Mike nodded, taking hold of Brittany's hand, "Yeah a bit," Brittany laughed. "That's normal, especially with your first one," nurse Goldman smiled, "Now, Miss Pierce, when I put the gel on your stomach, it's going to be cold ok?" Brittany nodded as the nurse lifted back Brittany's top, and squeezed the gel onto her stomach. "Oh wow, that is cold!" Brittany shivered slightly. Mike kissed Brittany's forehead, still holding her hand as the nurse started the ultrasound. "Ahh there we go," nurse Goldman said. Both Brittany and Mike turned to look at the screen.

The nurse pointed out the outline of the tiny baby on the screen. "Wow," Brittany breathed. "I know bumblebee, I know," Mike said, squeezing her hand. "Umm, can you tell how far along I am? Doctor Lopez said maybe six or eight weeks." The nurse moved the ultrasound probe around some more, "You're about eight weeks," she smiled. "That's our baby," Mike said in awe. The nurse pressed a few buttons on the machine. "I've just got the machine to take a few pictures from the video, and they're going to the printer now. Did you want a DVD of the ultrasound too?" Both Brittany and Mike nodded. "Please," Mike said. The nurse pressed another button. "Ok, well that's all done, if you wait here I'll get the pictures and the DVD. But first we'll get you cleaned up Miss Pierce," nurse Goldman said as she turned off the ultrasound machine, cleaning the probe, then Brittany's stomach. "Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes," nurse Goldman said.

Brittany sat on the edge of the bed, and Mike joined her, putting his arm around her shoulder. Brittany rested her head on Mike's shoulder, "We just saw our baby." "I know," Mike said, "I still kind of can't believe it really." Brittany smiled, "Neither can I, but it's just... Wow. Amazing." Mike kissed Brittany's cheek as the nurse walked back in "Here you go," she handed an envelope and a DVD case to Brittany and Mike, "Did you have any questions before you go?" Brittany shook her head. "No, not right now," said Mike. "Well, then you're free to go," nurse Goldman smiled as she stood by the door and Brittany and Mike left.

Once they had gotten home, Brittany and Mike finished setting up the bowls and drinks for the housewarming. They put the DVD of the ultrasound in and watched it. Mike kept rubbing Brittany's stomach, looking from the screen to her. Brittany's eyes were fixated at the screen. The doorbell rang, and this snapped Brittany and Mike out of their fixation. Mike stopped the DVD, and Brittany went to the door. It was John and Jackie. Brittany went to shut the door as John and Jackie went through to the lounge, when Chelsea, Kevin arrived with Katrina. Brittany walked inside with them all and into the lower living area. Everyone was sitting down, Katrina insisting Brittany sit in the armchair so she could sit on her lap and tell her big sister all about her day. Mike looked over to Brittany, who caught his stare, Mike had a look on his face. A 'do you want to tell them now?' look. Brittany nodded her head. Mike sat down on the footrest, the ultrasound photos in his pocket.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey umm, can me and Britt talk to you all for a minute?" Mike said. Everyone went quiet and waited for them to speak. "Yeah, umm, we need to tell you all something," Brittany said. "Brittles, you're ok aren't you? Chels told me about the dizzy spells," Kevin said in a slightly worried tone. "Well actually, it does have something to do with them daddy." Katrina hugged her big sister tightly, "Don't leave me Britty!" "Tri Tri," Mike said in a reassuring tone, "Brittany's not leaving." "Mmm, I'm not leaving my little bubba sissy! I went to the doctors and got some tests done, to see why I kept getting dizzy all the time." "Did they find out what was wrong?" Katrina asked. Brittany nodded her head, "Yeah, sort of," she smiled. "Sort of?" asked Jackie. "Well, they found that nothing was wrong," Mike said. Everyone sat there confused, and Kevin uttered, "Huh?" Mike and Brittany looked at each other, both grinning. Mike winked at Brittany, as if to say 'you tell them'. Mike pulled the envelope out of his pocket and Brittany spoke, the grin growing bigger. "That's right, nothing is wrong," Brittany hugged Katrina and said, "Because the tests did show something amazing. I'm pregnant."

Everyone sat there in silence, in shock, for a moment, until Katrina said very excitedly, "Are you having a baby Britty? You and Mikey?" Brittany nodded, "Yep! You're going to be an Aunty Trina!" Katrina squealed and hugged Brittany, and the parents got up, hugging Mike, and then going over to Brittany. "How far along are you? Do you know?" asked Jackie. "About eight weeks," Brittany said. "We've got pictures and a DVD if you want," said Mike. Everyone took a seat again, and Mike put the DVD on. "Is that blobby thing a baby?" Katrina said, her face screwed up. "Katrina sweetheart," Chelsea said, "The baby still has to grow. Soon enough, when Brittany gets another scan done, you'll be able to see it better, and see its fingers and toes." Katrina became absorbed in looking at Brittany's stomach. So much so that she lifted Brittany's top up a little and was walking her fingers across her sister's stomach. Mike passed around the pictures once they had finished watching the DVD. "Brittany, Mike, this is amazing," John said as he passed the pictures on to Kevin. "Mmm, congratulations to you both," Kevin said, handing the pictures back to Mike, who went and put them by the fridge. "Thanks daddy," Brittany beamed.

After that excitement, Katrina got picked up. She was going to a friends place for the night, because the housewarming could go late. Brittany couldn't wait to tell Santana about the big news. Everyone was mingling, and Brittany took the opportunity to grab the ultrasound pictures, hiding them in her top, and she grabbed Santana, leading her outside to the hammock. "San," Brittany said as they both sat in the hammock. "Mm BrittBritt, what's up?" "I've got to tell you something." Santana was confused, "Ok..." "So you know how I was getting dizzy and stuff?" Santana nodded, "Yeah." "Well... I got some blood tests, because I rang you papi. It was kind of scaring me. "Bee," Santana held Brittany's hand. "So then he got the results, and I went and saw him last week to see what the results said." "And?" Santana cautiously said. "Well, I went back for a like... Umm... Follow up." "Britt, what did this follow up show?" Santana was getting worried. Brittany pulled out the ultrasound photos from her top, and handed them to Santana. Brittany bit her lip as Santana opened the envelope and looked at the pictures. "Bee... These are ultrasound pictures..." she slowly said, looking up at Brittany, who was nodding and grinning. Santana's jaw dropped and she leant forward, hugging Brittany. "Bee! Oh my god! This is... Ahhhh! Congratulations!" "Thanks Tana!" Brittany hugged her best friend back, "Did you want to see the DVD?" "Bee! Yes! Of course!" So Brittany and Santana hopped off the hammock, Brittany putting the pictures back in the envelope as they went inside.

Brittany walked over to Mike with Santana. "Ahh there you are," he hugged and kissed Brittany. Santana grinned, "You two, you'll be great parents." "Thanks Lopez," Mike grinned. "Babe, I was going to show Tana the DVD if that's ok?" Mike nodded, "Of course. Maybe we can tell everyone else now too? You go get it ready?" "Kaaay," Brittany said as her and Santana went and sat in the armchair, DVD remote in hand. Mike walked over to the stereo and turned the music off. Everyone was looking around the room at the sudden silence. "Hey everyone. Thanks for coming tonight. Umm, well me and Britt have something we want to show you." Brittany smiled as Santana put her arm around her waist, resting her hand on Brittany's stomach. "Yeah, we do. If everyone could watch the TV," Brittany said. All their guests gathered to watch the TV, and Mike sat on the arm of the chair by Brittany as she pressed play. The image of the ultrasound appeared on the screen, and everyone stood there, watching quietly. "Wow," Santana whispered as she rubbed Brittany's stomach. "I know," Brittany whispered back. "So yeah, that's our baby. Brittany is eight weeks pregnant," Mike told the still silent crown. Puck walked over to Mike and slapped him on the back, "You dog you! Congrats dude!" Mike laughed a little, "Thanks." Once the DVD had stopped playing, everyone crowded around Brittany and Mike to share their congratulations.


	16. Chapter 16

Once the party ended, Brittany stood at the sink washing the dishes. Mike walked over and started drying them. "Well, that was something hey?" he said. "Yeah, it was pretty awesome though," said Brittany, "Everyone wanted to rub my tummy," she laughed. Mike put down the tea towel, and stood behind Brittany as she kept doing the dishes, "Can't say I blame them really," he wrapped his arms around Brittany, spanning his fingers across her stomach. Brittany giggled, washing the last dish and then drying her hands, "There's not much there yet though," she put her hands over Mikes. "True," Mike said, "When there is though, you're gonna be one yummy mummy!" Brittany turned around, "Going to be? What am I now then?" Mike smirked and kissed her cheek, "Well you are now. That and a MILF," he pressed a light kiss to her lips. "Oh really?" Brittany said in a cheeky tone, "Well that most definitely can be arranged." Brittany winked, and took hold of both of Mike's hands, pulling him towards the bedroom.

Over the next couple of weeks, Brittany's belly grew just a little. It was the tiniest bit noticeable now, and Mike loved to touch it and kiss it at every opportunity he got. Brittany didn't mind at all. The time was flying by. It was now only a week out from the wedding. Everything was sorted, and finalised, set in place. Except for Brittany's dress. She was having her final fitting just five days before the wedding, just in case her belly grew too much. And that day came. While Mike went with Puck to pick up their tuxedos, Santana took Brittany to the dress shop. Brittany tried the dress on, and it needed just one minor adjustment. Normally Brittany would feel weird about any clothing needing to be adjusted so she could fit into it. But this was an exception. She was carrying a baby, and couldn't be happier.

"Bee, it looks so beautiful. You look stunning in the dress," Santana said as she drove out of the parking lot. "It is amazing. I'm so lucky I found it. It's just like I had always imagined really." "Wait until Mike sees it," Santana laughed. "I can't wait to see him in his tux," Brittany said, staring out the window in a daydream like state. Santana laughed as she pulled up in front of Brittany and Mike's. "Ohh BrittBritt!" Brittany turned to Santana, "What?" she asked, a dopey grin on her face. Santana shook her head, still laughing a little, "Don't worry. So I'll pick you up Friday afternoon as planned?" Brittany nodded, "Yup. And don't forget the dresses on Thursday!" Santana shook her head, smiling, "I won't. Promise." And Santana held her pinky out. Brittany linked her pinky in Santana's, "Ok." Santana leant over the centre console and hugged Brittany, "See you in a couple of days!" Brittany grinned as she got out of the car, "Bye! See you then!"


	17. Chapter 17

Friday arrived quickly. When Brittany woke up, she looked at Mike with the biggest grin, and snuggled back against him. Only one more day until they were going to be married. "Well good morning," Mike said, rubbing Brittany's back. "Morning," she said with a yawn. "So tomorrow..." Mike tangled his fingers in Brittany's hair. Her heart skipped a beat as Mike said that. Brittany let out a contented sigh. Mike grinned and kissed Brittany's head, "Spa? I want to spend every last second close to you before Santana picks you up." "Mmm, sounds perfect," Brittany said, peeling herself from the bed and from Mike, then walking into the ensuite, and turning on the faucets to fill up the spa. Mike came in, walking up behind Brittany and hugging her. Brittany turned the faucets off, grinning at his touch, "I'm so going to miss you tonight babyboy. Mike gripped the t-shirt Brittany was wearing, pulling it over her head and dropping it on the floor, "Same here bumblebee," Mike slipped Brittany's underwear off, "Same here." Brittany stepped into the spa as Mike took his boxers off, and stepped into the spa, sitting opposite Brittany. "Don't miss me too much," Brittany giggled as she turned the spa jets on. "I'll try," Mike said as he moved to the centre of the spa, "Come here a sec," Mike motioned with his finger. Brittany moved away from the edge of the spa, "Mmm, what?" she smiled as Mike pulled her into his lap. "Tomorrow night you'll be my wife," he smirked. "I know," Brittany replied as she rested her hands on Mike's shoulders, "I'll be Mrs Brittany Susan Chang," she said with an ecstatic smile. "Not Pierce-Chang?" Mike asked curiously. They hadn't actually discussed the last name thing yet. Brittany shook her head, "Nope, I went and spoke to mummy and daddy and told them I was going to take your name and not keep Pierce." Mike kissed her gently, "And what did they say bumblebee?" "That they didn't expect me to keep Pierce. And that I'm always going to be their girl, not matter what my name is," Brittany returned the gentle kiss. Mike rubbed the back of Brittany's neck, feeling a sense of pride. She was taking his name. It was something very special. Even if Brittany wasn't taking his name, it would still be special, of course. But this added a whole new level.

Later on, once they had gotten out of the spa, the doorbell rang. "Got everything?" Mike asked Brittany as they walked to the front door. "Yup," Brittany smiled and nodded, picking up her bag. Mike opened the door, "Hey guys," he said to Puck and Santana. Puck was staying with Mike while Brittany was at Santana's. Brittany turned to Mike, holding his hands, "I'll see you tomorrow." Mike nodded, squeezing Brittany's hands, "Definitely." They leant in and shared a kiss. Puck rolled his eyes and Santana said, "Save it for tomorrow you two, quit the preview already!" Brittany and Mike broke apart, and Brittany picked up her bag again, walking to Santana's car.


	18. Chapter 18

"So the big day tomorrow dude!" Puck said as he sat next to Mike on the couch, putting a bowl of chips on the coffee table. "Yeah man," Mike said, reaching for his drink. "How do you feel?" "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous," Mike laughed. "Mate, you'll be right. You and Britt are soulmates. You're meant to be. I can't believe it took you so long to get your act together, and now look at you," Puck laughed, sipping his drink. "Yeah I know," Mike said, turning the TV on, "Schoolboy nerves were a killer I tell ya! But now I look back and I wonder why I was so nervous about asking Britt out." "Yeah, she was hot for you too, how you missed that I'll never know," Puck chuckled, shaking his head. Mike rolled his eyes, "You were banging her best friend, that's how you knew!" Puck shrugged his shoulders, Mike shook his head. "Anyway, none of that matters now, you got your girl." Mike grinned, "Sure did." Puck raised his drink, "To the beginning of the rest of your life." Mike clinked his glass against Puck's. "Nah man, the rest of my life began when Brittany said yes."

"So Bee, how's the tummy?" Santana asked as she flopped down on her bed beside Brittany. "Bigger," Brittany laughed, "And full of butterflies!" Brittany shifted and rested her head in Santana's lap. "You'll be right," Santana said as she played with Brittany's hair, "All those nerves will go when you walk down the aisle." Brittany smiled, "Yeah," she said, "Remember when we were in elementary school? Second grade. The play." Santana giggled, "Yeah you were mortified that Princess Elizabeth had to marry that smelly meany Noah Puckerman!" Brittany giggled, "Well, I know this wedding won't end with my hair being pulled." Santana smirked, "Mmhmm." Brittany softly hit her friends' leg, "Tana! Geez!" "What?" Santana laughed. Brittany sat up, shaking her head. Santana pulled Brittany into a hug, "Oh Bee!" "Lucky I love you best!" "Damn straight, and I love you too Bee. So. You've not told me what the first dance song is yet." "And I'm not, me and Mike want ti to be a surprise!"

"So, you gonna tell me what song you all are doing at the reception?" Puck shook his head, "Nup. But man, we got the prefect songs for it! You and Britt will love it!" "So I keep hearing," Mike laughed. "You want it?" Puck said, holding up the pizza box. "Nah, you have it," said Mike. Puck picked up the last slice of pizza, and looked at Mike. "And no. I am not telling you the first dance song!" Puck swallowed his mouthful, "Trade ya. Reception song for first dance song." "No deal. Me and Britt want to it be a surprise!" "Fine!" Puck exclaimed, looking at his watch, "Now, as best man it is my duty to inform you that it is bed time. You need your rest, you have a big day ahead of you." Mike went to grab the empty pizza box when Puck stopped him, "Nah man, you get to bed, I've got these!" "Thanks man," Mike replied, then he went into the bedroom, stripping down to his boxers and hopping under the covers. He smiled at the clothing bag hanging on the door to the ensuite. It was his tuxedo, and he kept smiling as he fell asleep.

Brittany stood in front of Santana's wardrobe and unzipped the bag that held her dress. She was standing there just smiling at it when Santana came back from the bathroom. "It really is the most stunning dress," she said as she stood by Brittany, "You'll look perfect." Brittany zipped the bag up and walked over to the bed. "Perfect? Really?" Santana walked over to her bed and got in, "Yeah, perfect." Brittany climbed under the covers, and it hit her. The next day she was going to be married. She was going to be Mrs Chang. "Thanks," Brittany replied, "Wow, San. Tomorrow I'll be Mrs Chang." Santana turned to Brittany, "So you're taking Mike's name?" Brittany grinned and nodded, "Yeah, I want to.. Mummy and daddy said no matter what my name is I'm still their girl, and they didn't expect me to keep Pierce." Santana laughed a little, "Well now little baby Chang won't have too long a name then hey?" Brittany rolled her eyes, "Yeah, because that was my main worry!" she chuckled. Santana noticed the time on her alarm clock, "Come on Bee, let's get some sleep, you need it." Brittany looked at the time, "Oh wow! Yes! Sleep! Night San!" Brittany said as she tightly hugged her best friend. Brittany laid there with the widest grin on her face as she fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Mike woke up when his alarm went off, and got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen. Finn and Sam had already arrived. "Hey guys," Mike said as he poured a coffee. "Hey," Finn nodded. "Puck's just in the shower, should be out in a sec," Sam said. "Cool, no sweat," Mike said. "How ya feeling?" asked Finn. Mike chuckled, "Nervous. This is the most nerve wracking day of my life guys." "But it'll all be worth it in the end. The best day of your life!" Sam said. "Yeah Trouty Mouth is right," Puck said as he walked into the kitchen. Finn nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you guys are right," Mike said, picking up a piece of toast. "I'll have a shower, then we'll start getting ready?" "Yeah sure thing man," Finn said. Mike walked off, leaving them to chatter while he showered.

When Brittany woke up, Santana had just walked back into her room, "Was just about to wake you Bee! Q and Tee will be here in about an hour." "Ok cool," Brittany said as she sat up, "Think I might shower." "Good idea. Mama's cooking breakfast now," Santana said. "Oh best, I'm so nervous, I don't know if I can eat!" Brittany stood up. Santana walked over to her best friend and hugged her, "Try. Plus mama will try force feed you. She'll say you'll need it if you don't want to faint. Plus with bubs in you!" "Ok," Brittany said, "Fair point. I'll meet you in the kitchen then." Santana nodded as Brittany walked out of the bedroom.

Once Brittany had showered, she put on a bathrobe and walked out into the kitchen. "Hi sweetheart. You mum called, they'll be here soon. Here," Maria said as she put a plate in front of Brittany. "BrittBritt said she was too nervous to eat mama," Santana said. "Come on now dear. You need the energy! Plus you have got your bubba to feed too!" "See, told you," Santana said, looking at Brittany. Brittany rolled her eyes, "You did," she said as she began to eat the breakfast.

"How are you holding up son?" John asked when Mike walked out of the ensuite. "Hey dad," Mike said, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge, "Yeah, I'm good," he said a bit shakily. John put his arm around Mike, "Nerves?" Mike nodded. "It's normal to be nervous. It'll go." "When?" Mike laughed softly. "When you see Brittany. The moment you lay your eyes on your bride, it all goes away." Mike smiled, "I really can't wait to see her dad. I really can't." At that moment, Puck, Finn and Sam walked in, all in their tuxes. "Looking good there boys," John said. Mike looked up, "Yeah, you guys look pretty fly." "Aww shucks Mike!" Puck said. Everyone laughed.

After breakfast, Santana started doing Brittany's hair. They were sitting at the dining room table. "How's my baby girl?" Chelsea said as she walked in. "Hey Mum. Dad. Trina," Brittany said, "I'm good. Really nervous." "Aww Britty," said Katrina, walking over to Brittany and hugging her, "Why are you nervous?" "Because," Brittany said, "It's a very big and very important day." "It is Katrina," Kevin said, "And it's normal for Brittles to be nervous." "Ohh ok. Well Britty, I'll be there if you need a hug. And Mikey. He'll be there, he loves you!" Brittany smiled, "Thanks Trina," she looked up, "Daddy. Mummy. You both look so amazing." "There we go," Santana said as she finished Brittany's hair and held a mirror in front of Brittany. "Sannybear, it's amazing," she stood up and hugged Santana. "Santana, you did an amazing job," Chelsea said. "Thank you Mrs P." Santana said. Brittany walked over to the counter and picked up a dress bag, handing it to her mum. "Here's Trina's dress." "My pretty pretty dress!" Katrina squealed. Quinn and Tina walked in laughing. "Help her into it while we get dressed?" "Sure Brittles," said Chelsea. "You can use my room, just down there," Jackie pointed. Chelsea took Katrina to change, and Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Tina went into Santana's room to finish getting ready.

"Come on man, come out! Show us the tux!" Finn called from the lounge. Mike fixed his cufflinks, and quickly checked his hair in the mirror, then walked out into the lounge. "Well?" Mike said, holding his arms out and showing off the tuxedo. "Dude, she's gonna melt when she sees you!" Puck exclaimed. "That tux is sweet as!" Sam said. John stood up and hugged his son, "It's great son, I am really proud." "Thanks guys. Dad." "Ready to go to the lake?" Finn asked. Mike nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

All the hair and makeup was done. Everyone sat in the lounge while Santana helped Brittany put her dress on. Once the final zipper was done up, Santana took a step back, in awe of Brittany. "BrittBritt, wow!" she breathed. Brittany turned to look in the mirror, "I know." Santana fixed the veil and tiara to Brittany's head."Come on, let's show them." Brittany nodded and followed Santana down the hallway and into the lounge. Brittany stood there smiling, as everyone turned around to look. Quinn and Tina sat there, jaws dropped. Kevin and Chelsea walked over to their daughter, each taking one of her hands. "Mummy, daddy, don't cry! You'll make me cry!" "Our Brittles, all grown up!" Chelsea said. "You look so beautiful Britt, I can't wait to walk you down the aisle, you're going to shine in the sun. We went past the lake on the way here, it looks magical." Kevin said. "Thanks mummy, daddy." "Britty, you look like a princess!" Katrina said, she was in awe of her big sister. "Katrina's right, you really do Brittany," Tina said. "Thanks," Brittany shyly said. "Ready to go B? The limo just pulled up," Quinn said as she peered through the curtains. "We'll see you at the lake," Chelsea said, hugging Brittany. Jackie went over and hugged her too, "You look like a true beauty. Wait until Mike sees." Brittany blushed, "See you both there," Brittany said as both the mums left. Katrina went over to Brittany and held her hand as the rest of the party walked outside and got in the limo.


	20. Chapter 20

Mike was talking to the guests, who had all arrived, when he saw Chelsea and his mum arrive. "How are you holding up?" Chelsea asked. "Umm, yeah," Mike said, his nerves obvious. "Wait till you see her son,, the nerves will go," Jackie said. Mike nodded a goodbye to Puck and Sam, who went up to where the limo was pulling up. "Yeah, I know," Mike hugged his mum as the music started. "Here we go," Jackie whispered as she sat down. The pairs slowly walked down the aisle. Tina and Sam, Quinn and Finn, Then Santana and Puck. Santana flashed Mike a wink and Puck whispered to Mike, "She looks a million bucks." Mike smiled as they faced the front, waiting for the bridal march to begin. Katrina walked down the aisle, throwing her flower petals. Mike turned and watched her, smiling. When Katrina got to the end of the aisle, she hugged Mike. "Britty looks like a princess," Katrina whispered. "So do you Tri Tri," Mike whispered back. Katrina went and sat down, and Mike turned back around.

Kevin gently pulled the veil over Brittany's face, the biggest smile on his. "Brittles, you really do look amazing. My princess," he held both of her hands. "Daddy, don't male me cry! Mike takes really good care of me." "I know. This is just such a big day. It almost feels like yesterday when I held you in my arms for the first time. Now I'm handing you to another man," he hugged Brittany, "Ready?" Brittany nodded her head as Kevin pulled away, and picked up the bouquet. "Yeah, I am," she said, taking the bouquet from her dad. Kevin held his arm out, and Brittany linked her arm in her dad's. Then they headed towards the waiting crowd.

Everyone was chatting amongst themselves when the bridal march started, then they all went silent. Mike's heart skipped a beat when the music began. The crown turned around as Kevin started walking Brittany down the aisle. There were a few gasps and wows uttered from the guests. Mike turned around, and he couldn't believe his eyes. Brittany looked stunning, like a goddess. Her dress was all white, strapless, and hit the ground. Across the hemline at the top and bottom were little crystals, and more crystals adorned the dress. It was fitted at the top, then flowed everywhere at her legs. The veil was held on her head by a simple tiara. Brittany looked at Mike and grinned as her and Kevin got to Mike at the end of the aisle. Kevin nodded at Mike with a smile before he let Brittany go, and sat down. Mike and Brittany couldn't take their eyes off each other as the priest began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in this spot, sunshine bearing down on us, to witness this couple being joined together in holy matrimony. If anyone objects, speak now, or forever hold their peace." After a short pause, the priest continued, "Now, Mike and Brittany have prepared their own vows, so Mike, if you would." Mike smiled, taking hold of Brittany's hands. He took a breath and began his vows.

"Brittany, you are the light of my life. I remember I used to be so nervous to see you in high school. Now look where we are. Thank god for chemistry, I don't think I'd be able to talk to you like I did without it. And now, I can talk to you about anything. You're my soul mate. My forever. The next few months, and the rest of our lives, I cannot wait. I cannot wait to dance with you forever. I can't wait until we meet our baby. I'll always look after you both. I'll always love you both, unconditionally. You've made me the happiest man there is. Whenever I'm feeling down, I know you're there, and that makes me feel better. This heart is yours. It beats for you, and always will. I love you." Mike smiled at the priest. "Brittany, if you would."

"Mike, before we got together, my heart would skip a beat every time I'd see you. And I would never know what to say. Now, my heart still skips a beat, but I can talk to you about anything. Even when I'm not with you, I feel like you're there, because you're always in my mind and in my heart. You're going to be the best daddy to our baby. The day we meet bubs will be amazing. I can't wait to share that with you. You had my heart from the day we met, all that time ago in Glee club. You'll always hold the key to my heart. You can make me laugh, and make me smile, when nothing else can. I never really knew what love was until you came into my life. I love you." Brittany glanced at the priest. "The rings?" he asked. Puck took the rings from his pocket, and passed them to the priest.

"Do you Brittany, take Mike to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?" Gazing into Mike's eyes, Brittany replied, "I do." "And do you Mike, take Brittany, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?" "I do," Mike said, gazing back into Brittany's eyes. The priest handed Mike and Brittany the rings. Mike held Brittany's hand, gently sliding the ring on her finger, then Brittany held Mike's hand as she slid the ring onto his finger. Once the rings were on, they took hold of both of each others hands, grins adorning their faces. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Mike let go of Brittany's hands, and reached for the veil, lifting it away from Brittany's face. Mike placed his hands at Brittany's waist, and leant his head towards hers. As their lips met, Brittany put her hands on Mike's shoulders, and returned the soft, slow, gentle and warm kiss. There was tears from the crowd, especially the parents. Once they broke apart, Santana handed Brittany the bouquet, and as Brittany and Mike walked up the aisle, everyone stood up and clapped.


	21. Chapter 21

Once all the photo's were taken, everyone headed to the reception venue. The guests were already there when the wedding party arrived. Brittany and Mike were the last ones to walk in the door, and they took their seats at the table at the front of the room. Once the main course was over, Mr Schue took to the microphone, to start his emcee duties.

"Hey everyone, for those of you that don't know me, I'm Will Schuester. I was one of Brittany and Mike's teachers, and Glee club coach, at McKinley High. I'm very honoured that they have asked me to emcee their reception today. And now, I introduce them to you all as they share their first dance as husband and wife." As the music started, Mike stood up and held out his hand. Brittany took it, and followed Mike onto the dancefloor.

It was their song. Brittany and Mike would often just dance around at home to it. And they choreographed their whole wedding dance. Neither could stop grinning as they danced. The graceful display of two souls, eternally bound.

'Baby know, I wanna show you, that I put no one before you. Wanna know how much, just look above,' and on that line, Mike lifted Brittany up, extra carefully, and gently spun her around. Everyone had seen them dance before, but not like this. It was magical. 'I'd spray paint the clouds, I'd tag up the moon to show that I love you. I'd write your name across the stars, and write love graffiti.' As the song ended, Mike picked Brittany up in his arms, and bent down on one knee. The guests got to their feet and cheered. A new song started as Brittany and Mike stood up, and everyone joined them on the dancefloor.

After the main course, it was time for the speeches. "Hey all, me again," Mr Schue said as he stood at the microphone, "It's time to start the speeches now. First up we have Santana Lopez. Santana is Brittany's head bridesmaid, and best friend." Santana walked over to the microphone.

"Hey guys, well I'm Santana. I've known Brittany since we were five. So you could say I know her almost like no one else. I remember when we were little, we'd marry off our Ken and Barbie dolls. And talk about weddings. BrittBritt would insist she'd be able to have unicorns pull her in a carriage. I'd tell her unicorns weren't real, and you wanna know what Bee's solution was? Paint some waffle cones silver and stick them on the horses heads!" The crowd laughed, and Mike looked at Brittany, who nodded, and he kissed her cheek as Santana continued. "Then we got to high school. We joined Glee club, only at first for our cheerleading coaches plans. But we ended up loving it. Especially Britt. She could dance more freely. And some of the football boys joined too. Who knew some of them could sing? And dance! Then over time, I noticed something. BrittBritt would talk to all the boys but one. She'd only talk to Mike when they were dancing. So one night, we had a girls night, and I asked her why. Her response? She blushed bright red and tried to turn up the TV. Britt crushed on Mike for over a year. Then they got made lab partners in chemistry she dreaded going to class, because she didn't know what to say. Then finally, they got their act together. Sneaky Bee kept it from me for a week!" Santana laughed, "My best friend! But I realised it was because she was so happy about the new relationship. And now here we are." Santana turned to Brittany and Mike, and raised her glass, "And I couldn't be happier for you both. I love you both, and you're going to be amazing parents to the bubba." Santana sipped from her glass before stepping back to the table. Brittany gave her a hug as she sat down beside her.

"Thank you Santana, that was a beautiful speech. Now I'd like to invite Noah Puckerman, or Puck as many know him as, to give his speech." Puck walked over to the microphone. "I first met Mike at football tryouts, way back in the day, and ever since then, we've had each others backs. He never really was one for words, but he lost the words even more when Brittany was around. At games, I'd catch him perving at the cheerleaders, but I mean, we all did, so it was nothing unusual," Puck chuckled, "But then there was a couple of week where he didn't watch them at all. I thought may he realised he's gay? But then he went back to perving. Then I realised, those couple of weeks was when Brittany was off school because she was sick. At first, Mike tried to deny it, but I got it out of him. I offered to introduce them properly, I'd known Britt since elementary school. He didn't think a girl like her would talk to a guy like him. Then we all ended up in Glee club together. And I noticed that Mike could dance, so I told him to talk to her about that. Again, he was like nah! Then who knew something as lame and boring as a chemistry report would somehow bring them together. But that's what they have. Chemistry. If I'm as half as happy as them when I get hitched one day, then I'll know she's a keeper! Congrats again guys, I know you'll be together forever. And that kid's gonna be the most lucky and most talented kid ever." Puck raised his glass before taking a seat again.


	22. Chapter 22

"Righty everyone, one more speech, then the cake," Mr Schue said. "So I'd like to invite Brittany's father, Kevin, to come up to the microphone." Kevin got out of his seat, and stood at the microphone, and began his speech.

"It seems like only yesterday that I held Brittany for the first time. Time flies hey? Now, today, my little girl is a woman. In a few months she'll get to hold her own baby. I'm so proud of Brittles. And Mike. I remember when they first started dating. They were inseparable. When Mike came to me and Chels to ask our permission, we could tell he was nervous. I know that if he wasn't nervous, I'd be worried that something wasn't right. The nerves showed that he truly loves my girl. Watching them grow was like watching a fairytale. You really couldn't find a couple more suited or more perfect for each other. I have absolutely no worries about letting Mike take care of Brittles. I have no fear in handing my girl over. Why? Because I know that Mike will take care good care of Britt. I trust him with the most important thing. I trust Mike with Brittany's heart," Kevin raised his glass, "I love you kids." Brittany was watching her dad, and got rather teary eyed. Mike noticed and carefully dried her eyes with a napkin, and hugged her.

After taking photos with the cake, Brittany and Mike cut it. Mike got some icing on his finger, and wiped it on Brittany's nose. Brittany laughed and picked up a bit of cake on a fork and fed it to Mike. He picked up a bit of the cake with his fingers and fed it to Brittany. The icing was still on Brittany's nose, so Mike licked it off, and Brittany let out a small squeal, and the crowd around them laughed. Brittany picked up some cake in her hand and smooshed it against Mike's mouth. "Ooh you cheeky!" Mike said, doing the same back to Brittany. The photographer kept snapping away as Brittany and Mike shared a messy cake kiss, then cleaned each others faces. While everyone sat down to eat their cake, people came up to congratulate Brittany and Mike.

Santana and Puck left Brittany and Mike at the table and joined the rest of their ex-Glee clubbers. And Blaine, who had come to the wedding with Kurt. They got into position on the dancefloor, microphones in hand. "So we've reached the finale as such of the evening. Well, almost, still the bouquet to be thrown," Mr Schue said. "Back when Brittany and Mike... Well I wouldn't say announced..." Quinn jumped in, "More like gave me a heart attack when I saw the ring and squealed!" The crowd laughed, and Brittany called out, "You face was priceless Q!" Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes as Mr Schue continued. "Back when we found out that they were engaged, they asked that our present to them was to do a song for them at the reception. We've got all our members from that time, plus Blaine, who was from Dalton academy, back together, to perform today. They came up with the idea, then we worked it out and got it all together, so without further ado, enjoy!" Mr Schue grinned at Brittany and Mike as he took a seat and the music began.


	23. Chapter 23

As the music started to play, Rachel said, "You should all know these, especially you Mike and Brittany!" she laughed, "Here's a mash up of some of the hits of the McKinley High New Directions!" Everyone clapped, and Brittany and Mike started bopping along in their seats.

Sam stepped forward, "You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You won my heart, you won my love. And we will never ever ever be apart." The music slowly picked up over that last line, and everyone started jumping, "Coz we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me, and honestly. My life, would suck, witout you." The music somewhat slowed back down, and became rather acoustic sounding. "Too high, can't come down. It's in the air and it's all around. Oh, can you feel me now."

More instruments joined in the background, and Rachel took centre stage while the others did a routine behind her. "You're original, cannot be replaced. If you only knew, what the future holds. After a hurricane, comes a rainbow." She walked towards the table, singing to Mike, "Maybe your reason why, all the doors are closed. So you could open one that leads you to," she lifted her hand, pointing to Brittany, "The perfect road. Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow." Brittany was sat there, the biggest smile on her face.

As Rachel stepped back, Finn stepped forward, and took Brittany's hand over the table, "And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile." Everyone stopped dancing, watching Brittany and Finn. Mike watched on, grinning, "Coz you're amazing, just the way you are." The music picked up, and got more bass to it, and Finn let go, and stepped back into the crowd. "Coz baby you were born this way. I'm beautiful in my way, coz god makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way." As they kept singing, they started walking around the room. "Don't lock yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track baby I was born this way." As the music faded out, everyone bent down, putting their hands under the tables.

As they pulled their hands out from under the tables, they sang," L O S E R. I can only be who I are!" They all had foam hands on, shaped like the 'L' sign. "Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth, so everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down, coz baby I don't care." Everyone skipped and danced back to the dance floor. Brittany whispered to Mike, "Wow, This is..." "Yeah, I know," Mike whispered back, taking hold of Brittany's hand. "Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out, you wanna be, you wanna be, a loser like me. A loser like me!" They all threw off their foam hands, "A loser like me!" Everyone formed a half circle around Artie, "Pretty young things, repeat after me! Sing na na na," he pointed to Brittany and Mike, who joined in, "Na na na." "Na na na na na," everyone jumped about, "na na na na na." Artie wheeled forward, "Sing na na na." "Na na na," Brittany and Mike were overly ecstatic at their friends doing this, and kept singing along, "Na na na na na." "Na na na na na." And then the music stopped, and the lights went out. Everyone was sat there in confusion, but then the music came back on, and so did the lights.

"Lets go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love. We can dance, until we die. You and I, will be young forever." Blaine pointed at Brittany and Mike, along with the New Directions and Warblers, who he had arranged to come and reform to do this performance. "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back." Some of the Warblers danced up to behind Brittany and Mike with some of the New Directions, while the rest stayed on the dance floor. "My heart stops, when you look at me. just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."

The music slowed down, and Santana, who was standing right behind Brittany and Mike, stepped in between their chairs, and sat on the table, facing them. "The songbirds keep singing, like they know they score. I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before. And I wish you all the love in the world." She stood up and smiled as she walked off, and Quinn and Sam sat in the vacant seats either side of Brittany and Mike. "I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard. Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again."

While Sam and Quinn went back onto the dance floor, Puck was wandering around the room, "Gotta make my mind up, which seat can I take?" He ran back up to the dance floor. "Partyin partyin partyin." Everyone joined in, "Yeah!" "Partying partyin partyin yeah!" Artie pumped his arm in the air, "Fun fun fun fun! Lookin forward to the weekend."

"Don't stop, believin', hold on to that feelin'. Streetlight, people ohhh!" Brittany and Mike cheered at the song and sung along, "Don't stop, believin', hold on to that feelin'. Streetlight, people ohhh! Don't stop!" The drum beat picked up a bit, and the guitar, as they large group of two ex glee clubs sang on, dancing about the room, "Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls. Every time that you lose you sing it for the world. Sing it from your heart, sing it till your nuts. Sing it for the ones that'll hate your guts." Santana and Puck went back up behind Mike and Brittany. "Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind, sing about everyone that you left behind." Puck and Santana dragged Mike and Brittany to their feet, and towards the dance floor. "Sing it for the world, sing it for the world!" As they got on the dance floor, the entire group surrounded Brittany and Mike, who clapped as the music stopped.

"Ohhhhh!" Everyone sang, then the music began again. "Dancing queen, feel the beat from the Tamborine, oh yeah! You can dance, you can jive! Having the time of your life," Brittany stood there blushing, and Mike hugged her, laughing. "See that girl, watch that scene. Digging the dancing queen!" There was an instrumental break, and Mike started to dance with Brittany, and everyone jumped and danced around them both. "Hey hey hey you!" Mike and Brittany knew the song, after all, they did help write it, so they joined in. "Blow the door wide open, like up up and away!" Everyone danced with each other to the beat as they sang, "Let's light up the world tonight. You gotta give up the bark and bite. I know that we got the love alright. Come on and light it up, light it up, light it up tonight!" As the song ended, everyone crowded around Brittany and Mike, arms in the air. The rest of the guests clapped and cheered on as Brittany and Mike thanked everyone, hugging them.


	24. Chapter 24

"Wow guys, that was... There aren't any words," Mike said as he and Brittany stood at the microphone on the stage. "Yeah, thank you so so much. Best present ever! And getting the Dalton boys in as well! Thank you for coming and joining in boys!" Brittany said, "Thank you everyone for making our special day that bit more special by being here." "Bumblebee is right, you all really did help make it. And now for the last thing," Mike said as Brittany went back to the table and picked up the bouquet. "Ladies, to the floor," Mike laughed as a group of almost all the girls there gathered on the dance floor. "Ready?" Brittany said as she turned around, her back to the group of girls. Mike watched on as Brittany threw the bouquet over her head, and cracked up laughing when he saw who caught it. Brittany turned around and giggled. Katrina had caught the bouquet. "I got it I got it! Look!" Katrina excitedly beamed, before a look of confusion found it's way to her face, "What does it mean now that I caught it?" Brittany laughed softly as Mike walked over to her side. "Trina, it means that you'll be the next one to get married," Brittany said. "Mmm," Mike nodded, "And it also means you'll do lots of this with a boy," he said before quickly kissing Brittany's lips. Katrina's face fell, she was in shock, somewhat disgusted. "Eww! No!" she said, storming off and throwing the bouquet in the air. Everyone that was around them had a chuckle, and Santana caught the bouquet. "Well Bee, don't forget, you were my head bridesmaid," Brittany winked, Santana smirked, "Of course best!"

"You tired bumblebee?" Mike asked Brittany. They were sitting back at the table. "Mmm, a little bit. You?" Mike put his arm around her, "Yeah, a little. Want to go home? Get some sleep?" Brittany grinned, "Yeah. If it's with you, then of course I do." "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Mike kissed Brittany's cheek, then got up and went over to the microphone. "Hey everyone, just letting you all know, me and Britt are going to head home. It's been such a big day, and I just want to get her home before she passes out." "Excuses! We know what you really want to do!" Puck called out. Mike rolled his eyes, "Nice Puckerman. Nice. Anyway, you're more than welcome to stay on here. The band is booked until twelve, and the venue is booked until one. Again, thank you all so much for coming." Brittany stood up and went over to Mike, and took his hand. All the guests formed a guard of honour to the door, and their car, throwing rice over them as they walked outside. As they drove towards home, both had the exact same thought, that this was their first night together as husband and wife. That it was the first night of the rest of their lives. And they could not wait to celebrate.


End file.
